Brother of Mine
by AmberAutopsy
Summary: Sakura had thought that going through a divorce with her parents nearly two years ago and the third great war was hard, but now she has to deal with meeting her mother s new fiancee and his son, who she just happens to go to school with. Will Sakura be able to handle living with the boy who had tormented her all through their younger years, or will it send her spiraling. AU


"I don't get what the big deal is," Sakura said, interrupting Ino's gushing. She squinted her eyes as she gazed across the soccer field at the object of her best friends affection. "He's not that cute." Ino's head whirled around yo her friend, her jaw dropping open like a ton of lead.

"WHAT?!" Her high pitched squeal of a voice making Sakura wince. "Are you blind? Look at him!" She followed Ino's pointing hand, watching the raven haired boy run across the grassy field, his red and white jersey stuck to his thin body from sweat. "Maleness perfected!

Sakura wrinkled her small nose.

"Maleness?" she sighed and looked down at the school book that laid open in her lap. "You sound like one of those pre-teen 'erotic' writers who are afraid to use the word penis."

"Sakura!"

"What?" she turned her eyes up to her friend, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips as she watched Ino struggle to find her voice.

"You can't say that!" She finally sputtered out, her blue eyes wide.

"Really, Ino? You're always bragging about how many boys you''ve seen naked...even privileged me with an unwanted look at some of the pics-" she grimaced at the memory."-besides, we're starting high school on Monday. We can do anything we want."

Ino's full lips puckered as she thought, finally shaking her head, deciding to change the subject.

"So when are you meeting your mom's new fiancee?"

"Tonight for dinner. He's apperantly taking us to this expensive restaurant. Which means I have to get all damned fancy-faced-"

"Fancy-faced?" Ino's pretty face turned mocking as Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friends smirk.

"You're such an ass." she muttered before turning her attention back to her book. Ino let out a loud laugh and threw her arms around her friend, pressing their cheeks together.

"I'm sorry, Saku. But in all seriousness...you have no idea who it is?" Sakura let out a ling sigh and shut her book with a loud, echoing snap.

She really didn't want to talk about this.

"No, Ino. For the millionth time, I have no clue. All she said was that his kid went to our school."

"Hm..."Ino said as she tapped a perfectly pink painted nails against het chin, her ocean eyes searching the students sitting around us, watching the game. "Maybe it's shika."

"Really?" Sakura almost whined, letting her suddenly aching head fall, her chin hitting her chest. "It's not Shikamaru."

"Oh and why not?!"

"Because his parents are still together!" She said louder then necessary, jabbing a hand in his direction. "Have you ever seen his parents? Their so sweet together it's SICKENING!" A few kids around them turned their heads, looking out of the corner of their eyes at the two girls. Sakura held up her hand, lifting a corner of her mouth up into a half hearted apologetic smile.

"Could be Kiba." Ino continued, acting as if she hadn't heard Sakura's little out burst. "GOD I'd be so jealous if it was him. He's Sooooo hot."

"He's a furrie, Ino." Ino's head turned into profile, looked at her friend through narrowed eyes for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to ogle at Kiba who sat up in the bleachers nestled between Shino and choji. "Everybody has quirks."

'Quirks...' Sakura mouthed incredibly before starting to pack up her bag, planning to get away from her hormone ridden friend as soon as possible.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Ino, they had known each other sense they were 2 years old. But some times...she was a hand full.

"Maybe it's... "

"What now." Sakura said having missed the name due to the crinkling paper she encountered while shoving her binder into her pig sty of a bag.

"Naruto." she said again, nodding across the field to the blonde who sat cross legged, a steaming bowl of instant ramen perched tetteringly in his lap. "He doesn't have a Mother."

"Yeah...but he doesn't have a Father either." Sakura pointed out as she smacked her friend in the arm, her eyes slipping back over to Naruto, watching him hunch over as he brought the over piled crop sticks to his lips.

Yeah, he was incredibly annoying...and loud...and obnoxious...but despite all that he did care about his friends, the few he had.

She guessed, out of all the kids in her grade, he would be the easiest to deal with...

"Okay," Sakura said, glancing down at her phone. "I have to go, moms called like four times. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'd better call me tonight and tell me who it is!" Ino demanded, watching Sakura climb onto her numb legs.

"I'll see what I can do." She turned and started away, throwing a wave over her shoulder at Ino. "Bye, pig."

"Later, forehead."

XxxxxxxxxX

"Mom, can't you just TELL me who it is?" Sakura asked for the umpteenth time from were she sat in the back of her mom's 'soccer mom' style van. "You know how I feel about surprises."

"But honey, if I tell you I won't get to she the look on your face when you see them." Her mom said gently, glancing at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Yes you will, see-" I made a surprised face at her, slapping my palms against my cheeks as I channeled my inner 'Kevin McAllister' "-you can see it whenever you want...JUST TELL ME!" I heard my mother chuckle.

"Calm down, honey." She flashed Sakura a reassuring smile as she pulled into a vacant parking space along side two very shiny expensive looking foreign cars, making her hate out little pile of shit even more.

'Maybe he'll be hot!' her inner voice suddenly piped in, sending raunchy images flooding into her head. Groaning inwardly she dug her her eyes, letting out a long, loud sigh.

This...was going to suck.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Good evening." A man in a pristine suit and tie greeted as we stepped through the glittering glass doora and into the dimly lit restaurant. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're here with-"

"Ah!" Another man in suit said, suddenly appearing from around one of the tables. "You must be Madam Haruno! Mister, told me of your daughter's brilliant colored hair."

A uncomfortable jolt went through Sakura's body, her eye brows pull together in confusion.

'How the hell-' her inner voice raged.

Her mother let out an amused chuckle and slipped her hand into his, letting him gently kiss her hand. "I am."

"Wonderful!" he said clamping his thin hands together. "Follow me! Mister and son are waiting anxiously for you."

With one more plastic smile he whirled around and disappeared down the hall from which had came, causing the mother and daughter to hurry after him.

"How do people fill up on this food..." she mumbled to herself as she glanced onto the tables they passed as made their way up the elegantly carpeted dining room, her eyes rolling over the tiny portions places perfectly in the center of the large plates.

'Pathetic'

Sakura was so involved in staring up at the amazingly high, golden ceilings she didn't even notice the waiter and her mother stop, her head slamming painfully into her mothers back, the jewels that made up the back of her mothers dress digging into her forehead and cheeks.

"Oww!" Sakura heard herself moan as her mother stepped aside and slithered her arm around her daughters waist, pulling her forward and up to the table.

"Sakura...I'd like you to met the man I''ve been seeing..." Sakura's eyes lifted as her mothers voice filled her ears. As her gaze settles and the faces sank in Sakura felt her heart stop and her blood run cold, her stomach taking an unsettling plummet into her suddenly sick stomach. "I believe you know Mister -"

"OH MY GOD!" She suddenly hears herself yell.


End file.
